iniquitousfandomcom-20200214-history
Creed
INIQUITOUS OUR CREED ➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤➤ :CREED *Respect Respect is a two way system, if it is shown it will be given in return. It costs nothing and is not too hard to do. Listen to what high ranks have to say, and at that others too. When a higher rank asks you to do something within reason, do it. If this rule is not abided by suspension could follow and if this re-occurs more than two times a ban will be put in order. *Conflict and harassment Conflict is a problem that can break a pack and although it may happen that does not mean you have the right to spam the server and aggravate others with it. Please take all arguments to PM and do not involve others that do not need to be involved. Harassment is also not allowed for obvious reasons and if caught doing so punishments will follow. *Loyalty If you join our pack you are expected to stay for a week as a trial, this lets us know you are trustworthy and capable for remaining in one place. If you are to leave during this trial then a permanent ban will be administered if a valid reason is not given. I do not mind someone being in more than one main group however it is something that is not allowed due to possible conflict in rules and schedule clashes. You may join sidegroups, as long as their roleplay does not interfere with the packs. *Activity Activity is an important thing, and like in most packs you must remain as active as possible. If you are inactive for over for over two weeks it will result in a swift removal from the pack. You will not be allowed to join again due to this, however if valid reason is given for activity this will not happen. *OC Plagiarism Ocs are a crucial part to roleplay, they are like a reflection of the roleplayers creativity and often hold some sentimental value. Oc plagiarism will not be allowed as it deeply hurts those who have had their oc taken. If oc plagiarism is suspected, DM a high rank and we will try and get is resolved as quick as possible! No one should have to feel down because someone has taken their work. They are called original characters for a reason, because they are meant to be Original. *OCs You may have three Ocs at once, only one Oc may be a high rank so others will get a chance to lead. For the size of your oc, be realistic the largest a wolf can get is the largest your wolf can get. I understand that roleplaying talking canines is not realistic yet, having Ocs that are big for the sake of power will not add to an oc, it grows annoying over time and can lead to unneeded tension. Please keep pelt colours natural too. Also, on a final note for this section, Hate the oc, not the roleplayer. Powers are not allowed unless it is for a plot or minor, even at this it must be discussed with a higher rank. *Powerplay Powerplaying is not accepted, it is unfair and can often result in conflict. Fights that happen without context are not allowed,please refrain from making two ocs attack each other for no reason. If there is a good reason for a fight, go on ahead! It’s your character and can become a good source of development. Wolves do not have claws that can cause actual damage as they are blunt. They are used for digging, not combat, that is what teeth are for. Do not kill or mutilate an oc without the creators permission. *Acolytes and Youth Acolytes may not have mates as it may disrupt their training, pups may not either. They may however have crushes. These rules only apply in roleplay, if you would like to be in a relationship outside of roleplay, there is nothing wrong with that, it’s your choice. Pups under the age of six moons are not allowed out of camp and must be with a guardian at all time. Acolytes must be accompanied by their mentor when leaving camp.